I Know
by soloscribe
Summary: Follow up to Season2's SWAK. For Kate & Gibbs some things go beyond  words, beyond needing an explanation. Some fluffy angst and hurt/comfort.  Reviews are always welcome.  Two shot. Complete now!
1. Chapter 1

The Kibbs-ness in my brain refuses to shut off. I will be returning to "He Worries About Her" series after this… sadly, "I Really Hate You Right Now" series is on hold while I finish up the other series… This fic is a follow up to SWAK, and again is my attempt to delay having to watch "Twilight" and scream "Nooooooo!" at the very end. Enjoy reading, hopefully you don't die of the fluff because there is some underlying angst there. I love angsty/fluffy Kibbs. Reviews are beautiful. I only own student loans and certainly not these amazing characters. Sorry I had to re-post. For some reason, all of the things I put in italics suddenly had no spaces between the words. Hello unreadable. Here we go…

"Let's go," Gibbs called, taking Kate's hand and tugging her to her feet. He motioned to the wheelchair and gave her a charming smile when she scowled.

With a little sigh, she asked in her still-congested voice, "Can't I walk?'

"Hospital rules," he reminded, dropping a kiss atop her head and wheeling her toward the elevators.

She was glad he had showed up this afternoon when Tony had been transferred to an upstairs room. Much as she had found comfort in isolation with the eerily soothing ultraviolet light, it was nice to see daylight. By the time Gibbs arrived hours before with the news that the virus was dead, she had reached the end of her emotional rope.

A little part of her, a very girlish part, had been hurt when he rushed past her to Tony. Maybe it was the part of her that was still feeling like the baby of the family. But she had taken comfort a moment later as Ducky hugged her again, knowing without needing to ask that Gibbs had send their medical examiner to her in his place. Seeing that Gibbs wanted what they all wanted—for the fallen team member to pull through, and he was going to do anything it took to ensure it happened. Even the gentlest of head slaps.

It had made her give a little laugh through the tears, followed almost immediately by a bout of coughing. She was still a little amazed that modern science could bring someone back from the plague but was useless against her common cold.

"Katie? Don't make me turn around and take you back inside," Gibbs murmured as he eased the chair over the threshold.

"Hmmm?" she asked, smiling a little as he offered his hand to help her—unnecessary, but a sweet gesture. He could be incredibly sweet.

Gibbs held open the passenger's side door and watched as she shuffled in her sweats that Abby had brought over from Kate's apartments. "I asked where to. We can grab dinner or I can just drop you off."

She chewed her bottom lip for a moment, buckling herself in as he rounded the car and slid in behind the wheel. "I want a shower and a bed with sheets that don't smell like bleach. I can't even believe I'm still tired after laying around for forty something hours."

He buckled his own seatbelt and started the engine, pulling into the light evening traffic at a pace that was downright sedate… for him, anyway. "Sheets that smell like sawdust or sheets that smell like vanilla?"

It was an invitation, and it seemed that neither of them wanted to be alone quite yet. "Sawdust," she answered. They spent time at both of their places, but there was something intrinsically comforting about his place. Something very solid and very _Gibbs_ about it.

The quiet settled in the car, and she didn't have the need to fill it. It settled around her like her favorite hoodie—the worn out one that she never wore in public anymore. She felt tired, and the clinical part of her brain reminded her that she had been riding on a lot of emotions the last day and a half, plus she was sick. She should count herself lucky that she had been allowed to check out of Bethesda at all.

Later, she stood in the doorway to the master bedroom wearing her own cotton pajama pants with the matching ultra soft t-shirt. Her hair was still damp from the shower, but the steam of the hot water had given her a reprieve from her headache. "You knew I would pick your place," she murmured as she watched him tuck in the last edge of the clean sheets.

"My gut," he answered, giving her his full grin as he pulled down the covers in invitation.

"Heaven," Kate sighed, crawling into the sheets and not holding back the yawn as she settled into the very center.

He settled her water bottle on the bedside table and stretched out beside her, unsurprised when she curled up against him. Calloused fingers combed slowly through her hair. "I almost dragged you out of isolation when you stayed with him."

She let the tresses fall across her face, hiding under it. It didn't fool him, for his next caress was stroking back the locks. "I couldn't leave him in there. Alone." There was an answer to that—that she wasn't leaving him, that his doctor and the nurse were still with him. But for once he didn't argue back.

"I know," came his rough answer, voice thick with its own emotions. His arms wrapped firmly around her, crushing her against his body, limbs tangling together.

Kate was sure that some people might look at them, as a couple, and think that she was the needy one. God knows she certainly had her moments. Many of them. But he had his own set of needs. He wasn't the gruff, totally in control leader that everyone else saw. Sometimes he was scared out of his mind. It was what made him insist that she go with Tony in the first place. When she had sneezed down in autopsy, that look he gave her was stark fear.

His hand stroked her back slowly, sliding under her shirt to caress the soft skin of her back, rubbing in a comforting circle between her shoulders. "I got there as fast as I could, Katie."

She nodded against his shoulder. "I know," she rasped, sniffling in a way that was part cold and part emotions. The energy was draining from her, and the emotions were taking their toll again, as was his hand against her back. Whenever she was restless about something, he always seemed to lull her to sleep like this. It was definitely a tactic meant to ensure she got rest. It was working. "Stay here with me for a while?"

Who's running on emotions now_?_ She asked herself before pushing the thought away. They were both entitled after the last few days. His hand stroked down to her lower back, making her breath catch when it brushed just so. She should be too exhausted to feel anything, but she can't help but feel the little flush of warmth in her belly at his touch. Kate tucked it away for later.

"Right here," he promised. "You're stuck in this bed for at least tomorrow. "Breakfast in bed, sleeping, all day in bed."

It sounded like bliss. "I can handle that," she burred sleepily against his chest, breathing in. Despite her stuffy nose, she caught that hint of Gibbs and his fabric softener—the one she had convinced him to use and that he grudgingly admitted did make his shirts feel more comfortable.

He managed to tug the sheet up around them, his hand still traveling slowly along her back, needing to touch her and be sure she was there, beside him. Sleep tugged at her, dragging her back but this time with the promise of rest. Warm lips pressed to her temple, "Love you, Kate."


	2. Chapter 2

_Gibbs __is __making __me __write __this. __I __told __him __this __was __a __one __shot __and __that __I __was __in __the __middle __of __two __other __endless __Kibbs __fics, __but __he __just __gave __me_ the stare. _I __have __nothing __I __can __say __to __that __stare, __so __here __you __have __it__… __This __was __also __partly __inspired __by __me __finally __getting __over __a __horrible __cold __of __awfulness. __Funny __enough, __the __antibiotic __I __have __been __on __for __an __upper __respiratory __infection __is __also __used __to __treat Y Pesits__. __freaky._

He was pretty sure it was the wheezing that woke him first, but the radiating heat coming from the body beside him pulled him fully from dreams. Gibbs pushed himself up on one arm, the other hand rummaging through bedding to feel her forehead. It was warm, _very_ warm. "Katie?"

"Uuungh," she rasped, wheezing again and falling into a coughing fit when she tried to say anything else.

His gut clenched, fear rising in a split second. It was too much like DiNozzo in the hospital just the day before. _It__'__s __just __her __cold. __All __of __her __tests __were __negative __for Y. Pestis__, __and __she __would __have __had __symptoms __a __long __time __ago._ "Hang on a sec," he murmured, rubbing her back in assurance as her coughing fit eased.

Pushing up from the bed, he managed to turn on the lamp and find the thermometer. "Open up for me."

One arm pressed over her eyes, but she opened for the thermometer. Kate looked wrecked as she curled around pillows, breaths slow and rasped. Her other hand clutched at the covers, pulling the blankets close as she squirmed into the warm spot he had vacated.

He slipped into the adjoining bathroom and pulled out a container of Vick's and towels. A quick tug had the shower curtain partly closed, and he twisted the water onto hot. It was only a minute or so before he slipped back into the bedroom, arms sliding under her shoulders and behind her knees.

Her warm forehead rested against his shoulder, and she gave a grunt of protest as he pulled her from the warmth of the sheets.

"Ssh, relax, I got ya," he said into her hair, turning slightly sideways as they came into bathroom. It was already starting to steam up, and he carefully set her on top of the bath towel covered rug. "Let me see this," Gibbs urged, easing out the thermometer, a little reassured that it only read 100.7. She'd seemed much warmer than that, but it was a relief that her fever wasn't as high as he'd initially feared.

She huddled where he had set her down, shivering a little and reaching for the toilet paper. "Whad are you doi'g?" Kate asked, toes curling as he reached for the hem of her night shirt and tried to pull it up. "Cold…"

"Breathe deep, and relax," resisting the urge to remind her that she'd never been shy with him before. He gave the shower curtain a little tug, letting out more steam before twisting open the container of vapor rub and rubbing it into her chest and back.

There were times when she sucked it up and tried to be as strong and unaffected as a Marine. When he called her, privately or out loud, 'Captain.' She was always trying to prove she was tough, could keep up. He knew it came from being the youngest in her family, especially from having three older brothers. And then there were times when she was too exhausted to argue, when she was yielding and let him step in. "I should have sent you home before DiNozzo opened that envelope."

She simply relaxed, breath a little less congested as the steam grew thicker yet in the room, the room growing warmer yet. He snagged his USMC hoodie that he'd left on the counter and eased it around her, gently freeing her dark locks from the neckline.

"Will you be okay in here for a few minutes?" he asked, watching her closely.

Kate seemed a little better, still shivering but more lucid. "Yuh." She shifted and let him help her get as comfortable as she could, draping another towel around her for added warmth.

He pressed her water bottle into her hand, urging her to drink and assuring her that he would be back in a few minutes. It wouldn't have been his first choice to leave her alone when she was sick, but he knew he couldn't mix up the concoction he had in mind _and_ stay with her. Not unless he dragged her into the kitchen, and he knew the steam was the best he could do in the meantime.

God, he hoped he had all the ingredients.

It wasn't exactly a prescription, but Gibbs knew this always helped Shannon when she was under the weather. Besides, two AM was hardly the time to call Ducky for help. He knew their ME wouldn't hesitate to come, but there wasn't much else that could be done for a cold. Unless it was turning into an infection. Silently, Gibbs swore to himself that if Kate was still this sick in the morning, they were going to a general physician. The last thing she needed was an upper respiratory infection or pneumonia. It unnerved him to realize that nothing could make him as frustrated and concerned as the thought of Kate in danger.

"_He _hit _you?__" __Gibbs __growled, __reaching __to __cup __her __chin __carefully, __fingers __avoiding __the __angry __red __mark __where __her __bottom __lip __had __split._

_Her slender fingers wrapped around his wrist, giving it a soft squeeze. "I almost broke his nose."_

"_I'll blow his head off," Gibbs growled, anger flaring. He didn't want to blow the guy's head off. He wanted to kill him. Very slowly. Very painfully. Not even coming up behind him and using the snap to the neck would be as satisfying. He hadn't felt raw vengeance like this in years._

They had talked later, much later, after reports had been filed and Ducky had checked her over again, declaring her in need of a good rest and some lip balm. It hadn't been a pretty talk, either. Both of them were still worked up over everything, and he wasn't sure for a while if he was more pissed at Kate for climbing into the car with total strangers or at Ari for getting away with everything yet again.

He reached for the rum with a sigh, added it to the water set to boil on the stove, and hoped he had some honey left. Surely there was honey. Kate liked to keep some around to add to the tea she sometimes drank after rough days. Or lazy afternoons. He should have made some tea for her when they got in from the hospital, but she had been so tired. He hoped she was drinking that water—she needed to stay hydrated.

Cloves and a stick of cinnamon went into the mixture, and he searched the cabinet for his flask, taking a small drink of bourbon as he waited for the liquid to boil. It seemed to take forever, but he tried to remind himself that he was only anxious. He was tempted to start some coffee, but he didn't want to bother with it. Better to get this made and into her, then maybe they could get some sleep.

In reality, it took only eight minutes from the time he left Kate until he was pushing the door to the bathroom open again. This time with a coffee mug full of hot liquid.

She was half curled against the side of the tub, head turned toward the mist and her hair dampened by the steam. It was turning a little wavy in the humidity. Bleary eyes blinked open, no doubt at the cooler air that drifted in behind him.

He crossed the room, taking a seat on several folded towels, legs spreading. "C'mere," he urged, easing her to shift and sit between his legs. His arms wrapped around her as she relaxed with her back against his chest, head resting against his shoulder. "Better?"

"Little," she murmured, sounding breathing easier now, no longer wheezing.

He guided her hand to the coffee mug, his hand supporting the ceramic cup. "Sip it carefully. It's still pretty hot."

She didn't argue, merely gave a very small sip followed by a slightly less cautious one. "Whad is it?"

"Hot toddy. Dad's old cure for a cold," he murmured into her hair.

"'s good," Kate murmured, the last thing she said before he softly ordered her to keep drinking it and rest.

It was very hot in the room, and he knew his shirt would be soaked with sweat by the end of it. It was already halfway there, between the steam and her warmth, but she was going limp by degrees against him, and he wasn't going to trade her comfort for his. Not when she finally drifted off before finishing the last of the drink, her breathing almost normal.

He pressed a kiss into her hair, merely holding her for a long while before carefully lifting her and settling her into bed. He turned off the water, now cold, and changed into clean, dry clothes before turning of the lamp and settling in for sleep.

NCIS * NCIS * NCIS * NCIS* NCIS

"Morning, Katie," he murmured quietly, fingers brushing her cool forehead. "Feeling okay?"

She yawned hugely and pushed herself up a little in bed. Her hair was wild, and she was still wearing the USMC hoodie that swallowed her slender frame. "Yeah," she murmured, thanking him quietly as he handed over a cup of water and drained nearly half of it. "What time is it?"

Gibbs smiled a little, glad to hear her voice sounding normal again. "Ten AM."

Kate started a little, about to scramble out of bed when his hand caught her and gently kept her in place.

"We're off for a few days. I have one team member in the hospital and the rest of us were working for almost forty eight hours straight. Remember our agreement yesterday? You're staying in bed today." His fingers reached out, carefully catching a stray lock of hair and tucking it behind her ear.

"Oh," she breathed. "That sounds good." She glanced down at the sweatshirt and back up to him. "I get to take a shower, though… don't I? Is there any hot water left?"

His smile spread a little wider. "There's hot water. And breakfast coming up, if you think you can eat something."

"A shower and breakfast sounds good," she answered, accepting his help out of bed.

He was pleased that she seemed sturdy on her feet, nearly back to the normal Kate. Gibbs made a mental note to change the bed sheets while she cleaned up. "Go on," he urged, nodding toward the bathroom and giving her backside a small pat. "Shower, then breakfast in bed."

Kate paused at the door, looking back at him with a half smile. "Hey, can I borrow—"

"There's an extra shirt on the counter in there, Captain," he answered, having anticipated her answer. He'd have to swing by her place later for some extra clothes. She'd manage to hit all this between cases, when her go bag was out of clean clothes and her laundry backed up. Fine by him. He liked seeing her in his t-shirts. And out of the t-shirts.

Her smile was warm, the twinkle back in her eye. "Thanks, Gunny."

_Fin. No, really… I don't care what Gibbs says or does. This one is now complete._


End file.
